


Paw Beans

by Jolteon564



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Author Cameo, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Just a smol idea I came up with, Paw beans, Sibling Fluff, So I apologize in advance if I've written the Warner sibs out of character, The Warners have paws, Wakko is utterly fascinated by them, Yakko quotes from the Urban Dictionary, completely self-indulgent, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: When Dot takes off her white gloves for the first time, Wakko makes a fascinating discovery.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Paw Beans

It had all started when Dot had taken off her gloves.

Wakko had gasped in shock when she pulled those white gloves off; it just wasn’t like her to do something like that. She was a Warner, for goodness sake! Warners didn’t just take off their gloves on a whim!

“Hey,” Dot finally snapped, “quit staring. It’s not the end of the world if I take off my gloves. ‘Sides, my paws are gettin’ sweaty.”

The middle Warner sibling tilted his head to the side in bemusement. “Wait, you have paws?” 

Dot sighed; even though she loved her big brother, he could be a bit thick-skulled sometimes. 

“Of course I have paws, Wakko! They’re as plain as the nose on my face! They’re-” Dot trailed off, seeing that Wakko’s eyes had grown noticeably wider. “Uh, Wakko?”

As quickly as it takes to blink, Wakko had dashed towards his little sister, cradling her bare paw in his gloved ones as gently as one would hold a baby bird. The look on his face was one of utter fascination, his eyes glued to what appeared to be five small pink pads on her fingers and palm.

Now it was Dot’s turn to be confused. “Hey, Wakko... Whatcha doin’ to my paw?”

“Whoa…” Wakko breathed, transfixed. “You’ve got paw beans…” 

“Yeah, what about ‘em?”

“They’re just so… small,” Wakko replied, brushing his thumb gently over her palm. “And… and _pink._ And _cute.”_ He grinned, and Dot couldn’t help but grin back.

Just then, the door to the Warner Bros. Studios water tower swung open, causing both brother and sister to jump a bit. Fortunately, it was just their big brother, with an armful of groceries. 

“Hey ho, sibs, I’m ba-” Yakko started, but paused at the sight of his siblings. “What’s going on here, exactly?” he asked, setting down his groceries.

“Hiya, big brother! Look at this!” Wakko beamed, eagerly showing off Dot’s “paw beans”. “Aren’t they _adorable?”_

“Hey, Wakko, I’m not the only one who has these, ya know,” Dot piped up. “You’ve got ‘em too, both of ya!”

_“REALLY?”_

“Uhhhhh…”

“Just take off your gloves and you’ll see.”

The Warner brothers glanced a bit uncertainly at each other, but did what their sister told them to do.

“Oh my goodness, they’re just so cute!” Wakko squealed, wiggling his fingers. “I think these funky lil’ paw beans are absolutely faboo!” Yakko, however, was quiet, staring at his paws in contemplation.

“Well, golly,” the eldest Warner sibling murmured. “I guess Dottie’s right.”

“HEY, I HEARD THAT!”

“Sorry.”

“Wait a sec, why exactly are they called ‘paw beans’, anyway?” Wakko asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yakko grinned. Wakko and Dot glanced at each other with “Oh boy, here we go again” expressions on their faces; this could only mean one thing: Their brother was most likely going to sing a song. But what they got was completely unexpected.

“Paw beans, also known as ‘toe beans’ according to the Urban Dictionary, are, quote-unquote, ‘The pink squishy pads on the underside of an animal's paws, particularly a cat's - so named for their resemblance to jelly beans,’” Yakko explained, his voice taking on a scholarly tone. His siblings breathed a mental sigh of relief.

“Wait a sec, how do you know about the Urban Dictionary? How do you even know that exists?” Dot frowned. 

“Ask the author lady,” Yakko replied. “She knows.”

“Hey, author lady, how were you able to bestow the knowledge of this so-called ‘Urban Dictionary’ onto our brother?” Wakko cried.

Somewhere, 2,089 miles away from Burbank, California, the author writing this very fanfic shrugged her shoulders. “I dunno honestly, I just felt like it,” she replied.

Back in the WB water tower, the Warners decided not to question that logic and just admire their newfound paw beans.

“Hey, ya think we’ve got these things on our feet too?” Yakko asked.

“I bet so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little idea I came up with that exists entirely for funsies. For the best reading experience, try reading the dialogue in the Warner siblings' voices!


End file.
